Purple Sweater
by ToxicCheesecake
Summary: The downfall of the Lucian branch? Ian Kabra's island? A funeral? A purple sweater stolen? What madness is this? To find out read this fan fiction!The first chapter is a prequel to the story. Takes place after Korea. Ian/Amy
1. Chapter 1 AfTER KOREA

Amy Pov (After Korea) 

Hurt. Anger. Deep, deep depression.

These were the words l felt as we left the cave that the "Cobras" had left us to die in.

Stupid Natalie and I-i-i-i-

Oh no. Here it comes.

Numbness. Absolute numbness.

I could cry a million tears, and not feel the wet, warm drops on my sleeve. I had already cried a hundred without feeling.

"I cc-can't bbb-elieve I ttt-trusted him" I kept mumbling, hurt beyond belief.

Dan looked a me, with his optimistic smile obviously tying to cheer me up. "It's o.k. Amy," he said cautiously. "When and _IF_ they ever catch up to us we will whoop their sorry-" but I cut him off. I didn't need comfort. I needed solitude.

All feeling for him was gone. Except hurt, anger, and sadness.

"No" I muttered momentarily loosing my stutter.

"I have a better idea." and I wickedly smiled as a plan to rival any Lucian's began to form in my head.

* * *

Ian pov

_flip_

I caught the coin we used to open and close the cave we trapped the Cahills and Alister Oh in.

_flip_

I was confused. About bloody AMY CAHILL. And Kabras _never _ stop before they get an answer. Unfortunately for me, I needed to look with in me for the answer.

_flip_

_Why did I decide to eavesdrop outside the cave before Natalie and I left? _ I wondered.

Either way, I had heard Amy's sobs. I had felt _regret._

_flip_

I will never forget how broken Amy looked when I left her. How her gorgeous jade eyes sparkled when they filled with tears and how-

No! I can't remember any more without feeling guilty.

Too Late.

As the plane flew on to Lake Tash, I recoiled everything I knew about Amy and let the guilt sink in.

I hated myself!

And Amy? I don't know. I'm not in love, but I don't hate her. What to call it? Ah yes, a crush.

I WAS CRUSHING ON AMY CAHILL!

This will not end well.

* * *

Natalie Pov

"Ian, when will we land?" I whined

"HELLO?!?! Ian!!"

He was lost in thought. Ugh. I _hate _when I'm not the first priority. I have worn the same outfit twice! TWICE!! This stupid jet is _sooo _slow. I NEED NEW CLOTHES!!! And all Ian can think about is...

What was Ian thinking about? I must find out.

* * *

**It's 10 years later. Ian and Natalie were growing more wealthy and powerful by the day constantly, crushing anyone that got in their way. The Kabras had won the 39 clues and taken over the Lucian branch, although not everyone is pleased with being an equal place of power with their sibling...**

**Meanwhile, if you are wondering about Amy and Dan Cahill, they no longer exist.**

**At least, their names don't. **

**Thats right! Our heroes, after escaping the cave, had faked their death, unfortunately quit the race, and changed their names.**

**There new identities were Jackie Wayne ( Dan ) and Emily Wayne ( Amy wanted to go with Grace but Dan had said too predictable). Amy had cut her long brunette hair and died it blonde. She looked completely different! Except, her eyes. To keep a low profile, she wore brown contacts when in public. She was 24. Dan grew his hair longer than his chin by about a centimeter and had died it red. He spoke in an Australian accent most of the time. Puberty for him had done the rest, as he now was a handsome specimen unrecognizable from the dorky eleven year old boy he had been. He was 21.**

**The only two people who knew they were still alive, were Alister Oh and their au pair, Nellie.**

**Who else would have cared if they were alive? Well, one person in particular but that comes later.**

**Nellie and Alister had helped them plan a funeral to further make the world believe they were dead. **

**And they had had good reason too, for they were planning the downfall of the Kabras, and the Lucian branch! If anyone found out, they were crispy as toast!**


	2. Chapter 2 THE FUNERAL

Ian Pov (**takes place 1 month after Korea, so Ian is 14)**

The rain rolled down my darkened limousine window. Outside it was dark, stormy, windy, rainy, and sinister.

I felt like the weather.

I am a horrible human being! I KILLED AMY CAHILL!

**(flashback- two weeks earlier)**

"Telephone, for you master Kabra" said Hayden my butler.

"You can get it," I replied. "I'm too busy." I was busy. I had almost figured out the 17th clue! Let's see those bumbling Dolt's that call them selfs _Cahills _catch up now!

Hayden came back five minutes later.

"Sir," he started.

"WHAT?!?" I barked at him.

"If it's a bad time, I could-"

"No, just spit it out!" I yelled at him.

"It seems a relative of your has deceased."

_Wonderful! _I thought. _Another old gass-bag relative adding to the Kabras growing fortune! _ I smirked menacingly.

"Who was it?" I asked, hoping someone rich!

" A miss Amy Cahill and her brother Dan."

My face went white. AMY?

"Do they k-know the c-cause of d-death?" I stuttered, ironically like Amy once did.

"Yes, sir" said Hayden. "And rather unfortunate. A cave-in, by natural causes, in Korea."

Oh my god. I had killed her. I had been the last living person to see her gorgeous jade eyes and hear her lovely stutter. I had made it so none will ever hear her again.

"All you all right, master Ian?" Hayden asked. "You look like you saw a ghost!"

"I'll be fine." I mumbled. "I just need to think."

Hayden turned to leave, then paused remembering something. "Ah, and oh yes," he said. "You are invited to the funeral. In two weeks." Then he left.

Natalie soon took his place, and I had to put on a mask of triumph to not raise suspicions.

"Is it not wonderful, brother? My genius plan worked." she gloated. I would usually confront her, telling her it was _our _plan but I wanted no part in killing sweet, innocent Amy Cahill. I think she saw through me, and recognized the guilt in my eyes.

"Those sniveling Cahill orphans are dead," she said smiling like a worm.

She was testing me.

I wanted to strangle her by the neck.

Instead, the next thing I said will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Off with their heads!" and I smiled a thin smile.

**(flashback over)**

Why am I so stupid? I held back tears, as I tried not to remember the last look of panic and grief on her face as I abandoned her in the cave.

I still had the coin. The on that had locked her fate inside the cave. But I needed something _more._

I would keep it with me always, as a reminder of her. I couldn't even think her name without tears swelling up my eyes.

_At least I don't have to share a Limo with Natalie. _ I thought. I had been avoiding her after I found out about the death of Amy Cahill.

We were both forced to go to the funeral to not raise suspicion. I would have gone anyway.

_How could I love a dead girl so much!?! _I asked myself.

_No. No no no no no no, no. I do NOT love Amy Cahill._

_Oh well. _I thought. _I might as well get some sleep before I reach the funeral._

* * *

As I looked around me, I saw everyone from the race. Irina, The Holts, Jonah, and even Ned, Ted, and Sinead.

I was late. I had missed the burring of the coffins, and once Natalie found out, all she said was, "Pity." as a sinister smile crept over her gums.

The whole funeral was a blur. I said a few short words about Amy. so did Natalie. But her speech sounded something like, " If Amy and Dan were here today, they wouldn't be dead. So, whatever."

After everyone had spoke, and people were leaving, I did a shameful thing that if Natalie found out, I would be dead. I stole Amy's purple sweater.

* * *

When I got home, I locked my self in my room. I told Natalie I had a headache. She took the bait and left me in peace.

I looked at the sweater. I smelled it. It smelled like her hair. I hugged it. I never wanted to let it go.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I hid the sweater under my pillow and answered the door. It was Hayden. He wanted to know if I wanted something to eat.

**If you want to find out what happens, 5 reviews! I'm not that cruel! Seriously! Just even post your favorite part, or a suggestion for the future! I have the next chapter done (almost) so just 5 reviews will get you reading! **


	3. Chapter 3 A MISSION FAILED

**To Little Lobster: I am from the United States! Any Hayden is one of my friends and is on my mind.**

Third person Pov (back to ten years in the future)

Amy couldn't stop laughing. Neither could Dan.

Alistair had shot their funeral with a hidden camera and the only people who had showed up were people from the clue hunt.

Each had made a speech. None were without humor. Well, at least to Amy and Dan.

" _They were...uh...well Dan was good at karate...not as good as Reagan... but O.k._

_And Amy...uh... she could always run fast when we chased her. But now their gone. So uh.. Less competition Right?" said a dolt of a Holt, Eisenhower in his purple tux._

_He got quite a deadly look from Hamilton, but other than that it was silent._

Dan and Amy didn't stop laughing.

"_Thank you, Eisenhower." said Mr. McIntyre. "Would anyone else like to say a few words?" _

_Ian Kabra raised his hand. _

Amy was deathly still. She had never watched this part, and vowed she never would.

Dan knew why his sister was frozen, and clicked the remote to fast-forward. The video started back up, when Dan hit PLAY.

"_And now, the part of the day when we read the will. Since the Cahills didn't have one, we will freely give their things to their relatives." said Mr. McIntyre. _

Amy and Dan had covered the crime seen well (meaning the cave in Korea) when they left, scattering their clothes, backpacks, and a few other possessions under the rubble of the cave-in. Mr. McIntyre had collected the evidence to be given away at the funeral.

_Mr. McIntyre looks around the room. No one gets up to go to the table to claim the things. "Well then," Mr. McIntyre continued. "This, um, Funeral is over." _

_The camera stayed on. The next thing that happened was unexpected. As Ian and Natalie were heading out the door, Ian whispered something to her. Natalie nodded, and then she proceeded to leave the funeral, wearing the same bored expression as the minute she walked through the door._ _Then Ian slunked towards the table of Amy's possessions, and grabbed a purple sweater so quickly, that the camera barely caught it. _

_He stuffed it in his coat and left._

Amy wondered, as always when she watched this video, what he was doing? As if Dan was reading her thoughts, he said, " He was probably put up to it, stealing your sweater. For some Lucian data test, to have you D.N.A. on file."

"Probably." Amy responded. She wanted to believe it was because Ian missed her or even-

No. She had given up these hopeful thoughts along time ago.

"Hey, Dan," Amy said. "I have to hit the hey. You know. Big day at work tomorrow." she winked.

Dan chuckled.

Tomorrow was the day there plan went in to action, and the downfall of the Kabras began. Where did Amy work? For Ian Kabra, as a secretary. Ian had 347 secretaries, so it was a one in a million chance that Amy would be recognized. She had lost her stutter and was unrecognizable. Except her eyes. And she had contacts.

Dan replied, " O.K. sleep well. I'm going to catch some T.V."

He turned on the Television, and who do you suppose was on it? The perfect Ian Kabra, his smile brightly shining. He was talking about his new investment.

"Speak of the devil," Amy muttered but Dan didn't hear because Amy had already walked in to her room. She had to be ready for the next day. She had to be sure her first plan went off without a hitch.

Little did she know, Ian Kabra was going to get in her way in more ways than one!

The Next morning, Amy got up, showed and had a bowl of Rice Krispies. She noticed they were soggy and she didn't care. She was in a rush.

"Mpph, G-crunch! Mrrrph da crunch sna crunch!" Amy told Dan.

"Chew your food please! Your spittle is getting everywhere!" Dan complained

"Spittle?" Amy replied after swallowing. "Once again, a new word to add to the Dan dictionary."

"Anyway, good luck today!" Dan told Amy as she left their apartment to work.

_I hope those Kabras get what's coming to them! _Thought Dan. _Hey, do we have any more cereal? Amy's looked kind of good…_

And Dan ate breakfast.

Meanwhile, Amy hopped in to her car, barley eligible to the definition. It was brown, and had a crack running along the shotgun window, and had a rubber hippie daisy on the sunroof. It went zero to ten in two minutes and was a mechanics nightmare. Let's just say, it had few miles left.

Amy drove to work. What she did for Ian, was hooking up possible business clients to meet with Ian (he was in marketing).

Her plan of the downfall of the Kabras was to book Pepsi and Coke cooperate heads on the same day! And to add to the chaos, she would schedule a meeting with Natalie who was upset Tyra Banks stole her latest fashion design!

It was all to go down next week, at 3:00 Tuesday.

Amy was going to schedule everything that day.

But, as I said before, Ian was going to ruin her chance.

Amy's phone started ringing. She thought it was the corporate head of Coke, replying to her e-mail but it was Ian's personal secretary.

"Hello?" Amy replied.

"Miss Wayne?" the secretary asked.

"Yes?" Amy replied.

"Mr. Kabra wants to see you in his office. He says it's urgent."

_Oh no._ Amy thought. _Ian has found out who I am! He knows I want to take him down! Oh my gosh! He is going to KILL me! _

**I know! Cliff Hanger! To post the next chapter, 5 reviews? Just tell me your favorite part, if you don't have anything to add. I am basically done with the plot, but could use help!**


	4. Chapter 4 A MESSY SITUATION

**Wow! I am so flattered by the comments!**

Amy walked to Ian's office, each step torturing her with visions of what will happen.

_I'll just play dumb. _She thought. _I won't make such a fool of myself that way. _

_Wait, where am I? _She thought as she looked around. She couldn't recognize anything in this large building!

_I'll just wander until I find someone who can give me directions. _She walked up and down, left and right, not finding a single maid or servant!

Finally, she sat down, pooped. _Now Ian's really gone have my head on a silver platter! Actually, since they're the Kabras, probably a gold platter!_

Then a janitor or custodian of some sort pooped out of nowhere!

" 'Ello Meess." Said the janitor, who had a curly black beard and was short and fat. He was wearing overalls, and a dirty yellow shirt under them. He talked with a bit of a foreign accent.

"Hello" said Amy. " Do cha need any help, mees?" said the janitor.

Amy was exited. Finally! Someone to give her directions! "Yes, sir, in fact I'm lost! I was supposed to go to Ia- I mean Mr. Kabra's room and have no idea where I am now! Would you give me directions?"

"Of course! And I'll do one up, mees. I'll escort you there!"

"Thank you so much!" Amy beamed, as they began walking towards his office.

"By the way, mees, my name is Sergio." Said Sergio the Butler.

"I'm Emily." Said Amy, keeping her secret Identity. She smiled, and wondered if that were the last time she would use her phony name.

* * *

"And how is your stay in Hawaii?" Ian asked his mother, Isabel Kabra over the telephone.

"Wonderful! It was so kind of you and your sister to send us here! How are your business relations going? Did you take that offer?"

"No, mum." Ian mumbled in to the cordless phone. "I didn't take the job from McDonalds"

"Who are they, again?" questioned Isabel Kabra, with a menacing edge in her voise.

"Oh, just some fatty American food place. Honestly, does America need more of those?" **(A/N THAT'S IAN'S OPINION, JUST TRYING TO STAY IN CHARACTER) **

"Oh yes," said Isabel Kabra. "And, how are the plans for your trip to that new island of yours?"

"Going well, Mum. Actually, I am just about to have a meeting on the matter. So, too-ta-loo. Tell father I say Hello."

" Oh, alright call soon." And the line went dead.

Ian sighed. His mother tended to stress him out.

But, he did have to go to a meeting, so he headed on his way to conference room B23.

* * *

When Ian got there, the room was half full. The meeting started in ten minutes, and it would start no matter what.

_Unless, of course Natalie isn't here. Then I would have to wait. It's better than the alternative, dying in my sleep. _Ian thought.

Ian chuckled to himself. It was the greatest form of a joke a Kabra could muster up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy and Sergio had reached Ian's room, although there was a note on his door that said he was in a meeting.

"Weell," Sergio began. "We could go find the conference room! I think I know where B23 is!"

"Alright," said Amy, and they began, again, to go find Ian.

Once they got there, Sergio got a call from his Walkie-talkie radio (something about a spill of orange liquid on floor three, subsection two) and had to leave Amy.

"I do apologize Meess." He said.

"It's alright Sergio. I can take I from here." Said Amy as Sergio rounded a corner.

_At least, I hope I can take it from here. _Thought Amy as she walked in too the conference room.

* * *

Ian was bored. Natalie was five bloody minutes late!

Almost everyone else was here, except her. Ian decided to call her, to see what the hold up was. He took out his cell phone, and speed dialed Natalie.

* * *

As Amy walked in, Ian was on his phone.

Ian shouted to the other line, "What do you mean, YOUR IN BLOODY PARIS?"

Amy giggled. He usually kept a cool head.

_I should wait until after he's done, or I could get yelled at. _She thought.

So Amy sat down, waiting for his phone call to end.

Ian hung up and the doors closed. Amy realized the meeting had started.

Although she had lost her stutter, Amy was still nervous around people. Especially angry, ranting, in a bad mood Ian Kabra.

So instead of piping up, saying why she would be there, she sat and listened.

" I'll get to the point," began Ian in a harsh voice. " I have recently bought an uncharted island. I need a staff for my departure next Tuesday through however long it takes to chart the island. You will be on normal payroll, unless I specifically talk to you."

Amy took it all in, without saying a peep.

"I have not had the time to learn your names, but I am going to take roll based on jobs." Spat Ian.

_Oh no! _Thought Amy, as Ian ran down the list of jobs. _ I am going to be found out! What do I do?_

Fortunately, for Amy, the representative for the secretary branch had been out that day, with a throbbing head cold.

When Ian called the job for secretary, Amy raised her hand, and because no one else did she was in the clear.

After Ian was done reading the list he said, "Wonderful. As I presume, no one will oppose to go for fear of loosing your job. You will, as you sign you name on this sheet," he pointed to a purple sign up sheet on the wall by the door, "get a $100,000 each for supplies for the trip. Buy clothes, a tent, what YOU think is necessary. Anyone to walk out the door with ought signing will be escorted out the building. You choose."

_That tyrant! _Thought Amy. But what was she to do? She needed this job it was a crucial part of her plan!

_Think clearly Amy! _She thought. _What if __**accidentally, **__Ian fell in to a pit of snakes? And you got to watch? Or maybe he got trapped in a cave! _

That made up her mind. She, "Emily Wayne" was signing up to go with Ian to an Uncharted Island!

**O.k. do you want to know what happens? What about Natalie? What about Dan? Will Ian fall in to a pit of snakes? Just five reviews please! I will try to update in 2 days, or sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5 A SPY IS AFOOT

**Thank you, to all my readers!**

**To Joelle8- keep reading; I have something similar in mind!**

One thought occurred to Amy as she left for work.

Ian.

He had approached _her _personally after the meeting.

* * *

**(A few hours earlier)**

"Now, Love, you're the secretary representative, no?" Amy almost shivered as Ian called her by what Ian used to call her. _LOVE._

_No, wait. _She thought. _That was Amy Cahill! Now, your Emily Wayne! Snap out of it Amy! I mean, Emily! I mean, oh!_

But she stopped herself, and remembered her purpose. "Yes, sir. I am Miss Emily Wayne."

"Not a _Mrs_.? Pity." He said, laying on the flattery.

Amy refused to blush and thought to herself, _Uh oh. He is going to ask me for a favor! _She had been in this position before, at the willing hands of a _COBRA!_

Ian continued, laying on the charm, " I need a favor that only you, my dear, can do. On a high salary, of course." _Those Kabras,_ thought Amy_. Always with the money._

" Go on," Amy said intrigued. She was hanging on his every word.

_Wonderful _thought Ian. _She is hanging on to my every word! _"I would like you to be my personal spy, how you say. Watch the others, make sure no one is revolting." Ian said, not loosing the charm in his voice. Maybe he hypnotized her, or maybe his sweet velvety voice clogged up her head, but whatever it was Amy replied: "Yes, of course Mr. Kabra, sir."

Ian looked shocked, like he had planned a whole speech to get Emily on his side (which he had of course) and then grinned. "Wonderful" Ian said as his expression changed to a thinner smile. "We will meet once a week and I plan on you having a full report of any suspicious activity."

Amy tried to mirror his calm, cool, and relaxed smile but ended up looking as though she had something in her teeth she was trying to hide.

She replied, before walking away, "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kabra."

And she didn't stay long enough to hear his response.

* * *

And now, she has the perfect chance. She can cause chaos and dismay from the inner workings of Ian's "trustworthy" team! Perfect!

_As Grace used to say, _thought Amy as she drove slowly along. _When A door closes, a window opens! _ Her door being the big shots meeting on the same day with Ian, Her window being the trip to Ian's island.

Then one thought unraveled her:

She was going on a trip with _Ian Kabra! _ The thought alone could have convinced her to go on the trip! But the money!

$100,000 was a large bonus, even when conducting equipment.

Speaking of what to buy, Ian had gone in to short detail about the climate of the Island, which seemed to be mostly tropical. He had shown a map of it, as well. They would hike a short trail through the forest, taking about a week, and then make a campsite in a cove know as "Purple Cove". So she figured, a few thousand dollars would do the trick! When it came to funds she was a saver, and Wall mart was her best friend. _Unlike the Kabras. _She pondered. _Why, they will probably buy designer tents! And wear suits and ties, and dresses and…_

The honking of a car horn abruptly stopped her train of thought. She went back to reality.

_Ah yes the money! _She could even begin a college fund for Dan!

Oh no. DAN.

She dreaded telling her younger brother about her wild day (and Ian) the whole rest of the car ride home.

* * *

"Silly girl!" purred Natalie. "You wave a few thousand dollars in front of an Americans face and they will practically _kill _for you!"

"Yes, sister." Ian mumbled.

His thoughts weren't on Natalie. They were on _Emily._

_Something familiar about her, although I can't place it. _ Ian really couldn't place it! Amy was in the clear for then.

"So, why did ask her to spy for us?" Natalie questioned.

Ian had really chosen her because he was beginning to have feelings for her. He felt she was beautiful, and wanted to get to know her. But he quick thought of a cover.

"There are few ways to get electricity on a remote island. So you would either get to spy, or not have power for your hair curler, or any other of your gadgets to help your beauty prosper. We hired _Emily_," he liked the way her name rolled off his tongue, "so you could have your creature comforts.

"Fine, but_ I_ don't ever have to meet with her. And that little thing about the elephant?" she asked. (Natalie wanted an elephant to pull a whole years worth of clothes with her if she were to keep her brother company on his trip)

Ian was relived she had bought his lame excuse.

"Yes, but you take care of the details." Ian said, and Natalie's face lit up with delight.

Natalie left in a rush to plan her elephant's journey with her, and Ian's thought went back to Emily.

_Emily…_

_EMILY,_

_**EMILY!**_

* * *

Amy entered her apartment through the front and only door. She tried to be as quiet as possible.

!

_Dang! _Amy mentally kicked herself. _I should have oiled the door!_

"Hey Amy! Did you bring food? I'm starved!"

_Here goes nothing! _Thought Amy. She had rehearsed what to say in her mind a million times in the car. She had also imagined his reaction a million different ways. But everything she rehearsed was for nothing because it all poured out of her, including stress and tears.

"…" began Amy

***

She continued the story, talking for 37 minutes exactly.

"And then he told m-m-me that I w-w-was to s-s-sp-sp-spy on everyone else." Amy concluded her sum up of her day. Dan had kept completely still and quiet until then, which should go in the Guinness book of world records.

But what he did next shocked Amy more than anything had ever in her life. Even more than what had happened in Korea.

**I'm so evil that I'm holding back what Dan does! **

**MUUUUHAHAHHHHAAA!**

**Anyway, you can find out what happens by pushing that review button, it's green, right bellow here! You can even review what you think will happen or what Dan will say! It's super easy, takes a few seconds, and will make my day! =-D I need at least 5 reviews, and then you can expect the chapter up in 2 days, or earlier.**


	6. Chapter 6 THE JOURNEY BEGINS

Dan's face lit up red. Then Purple. THEN BLUE!

He was furious!

"How… why… when… where?" Dan yelled at Amy.

"Calm down Dan, Your not giving a lecture in an English class! I don't know why, the other secretary was sick, today while I was at work! Does that answer your questions?" Amy replied, with a bit of angry edge having to re-explain herself.

"Not a bit!" Dan ranted. "I didn't want to know about how it happened, I wanted to know about the TRIP! Can I go? Where _exactly_ are you going? If not, what will I do while I'm gone? And…" Amy felt a wave of fatigue wash over her, as Dan pondered the details. But, Amy was glad Dan wasn't furious at Ian as she thought he would be.

"I didn't even mention the biggest news yet!" Amy began. "I get $100,000 before the trip even starts! It's for supplies, but still!"

Dan muttered something about life being unfair, and with a thud, passed out on the floor!

"Dan! DAN! Come back to me!" Amy yelled as she slapped Dan's face again.

_Wait! I have an idea! _Amy thought, as a sinister smile crept on to her face.

Amy went to the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher meant for lemonade, and filled it up with ice-cold water. She crept back in to the room, where Dan lay, and splashed it on his face!

Coughing, he awoke. "What. The. HECCK!!" yelled Dan, followed by a string of curses. "Chill out!" said Amy trying to calm him down, to no avail.

Finally, Dan got up and went to his room. "I'm going to change out of these wet clothes!" he yelled back to Amy.

Amy laughed. Her brother was childish, but she loved him. _I'm going to miss him a lot, when I'm on Ian's island. _Amy though with a frown. She sighed. _Wait! What if I __**can **__bring him along?_

Amy quickly dialed Ian's number on the phone (he had given her it when she had agreed to spy for him).

_It's ringing, It's ringing, Come on pick up! _Thought Amy as she clutched the phone to her ear. Finally, a deep velvet voice picked p on the other line.

"Hello? Who is this I'm speaking to?" said Ian. _He sounds busy _thought Amy. "Umm, yes. It's Emily Wayne? May I ask of you a favor?" Said Amy, trying to be convincing. "Umm, well you see, my brother is 3 years younger than me. And, I am his source of income. If I go on this trip with you, can I take him with me?" There. She had asked. That was the best she could do.

_Hmmm… _Ian pondered. "That's alright with me, Miss Wayne. As long as he can carry his own weight, and do a few odd jobs." Usually, Ian wouldn't have been courteous to an employee, but he had grown soft around Emily. It also could have been, that he had been thinking of her the last few hours and was overjoyed to just hear her voice.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you! Thank you so very much mate!" said Dan, on the other line in his phony accent. He had been listening to their conversation! Ian chuckled. "Yes, well see you both next week! Cheerio!" and he hung up.

"DAAAANN!" Amy yelled, after the phone was hung up. "Why do you have to be a pest?" she said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know," said Dan coming out of his room in higher spirits then he had entered with. "I guess it's my job as your brother!"

Amy just sighed. "How about we order take out?" she asked, too tired to cook anything.

"This is the best day ever! Now do I go with pizza, or Chinese…" muttered Dan as he walked away with the phone. Amy didn't follow him because they had ordered takeout many times, so Dan knew exactly what Amy wanted.

Instead, Amy began to make a mental list of things she and Dan would need on their trip.

The next week was chaos, as Amy and Dan would realize. They had to quickly gather supplies (like a tent, sleeping bags, you know, wilderness stuff) and also buy a few outfits to match the warm tropical climate they were heading in to. "Can we _please_ get the ninja sword? It could help cut through undergrowth!" pleaded Dan for the 342nd time. "How much is it?" questioned Amy. "Well… uhh…" Dan rubbed the back of his neck. Amy sighed. "As long as it's under $1,000" "Boo YEAH!" Dan screamed as he ran to get his weapon. Amy rolled her eyes. Every store had been like this: Dan wanting something unnecessary, Amy caving and letting him buy it. _This is going to be a long week. _Thought Amy.

Ian and Natalie were even more busy, with Natalie preparing everything for her elephants (she had hired 3, much to Ian's dislike) and instead of just pulling her clothes, they would also pull a dressing room for Natalie, stocked up with hair care products, makeup, and mirrors galore! Ian was, of course, making sure everything was in order for his trip, while also keeping a watch on business affairs, _and _making sure Isabel and Virkam were content. On the eve before departure, he wasn't sure it was worth the effort!

But, to everyone's disbelief, by the next Tuesday, everyone was accounted for and ready to board the boat to Ian's island. There were two _giant _boats docked, one owned by Ian the other by Natalie, and the group of Ian's employee's would be split for the ride to Ian's island.

"Listen up! Please, listen up!" yelled Ian in to a bullet horn. "I have the lists, for both boats, and which one each of you will be on. Check it NOW!" he said, as he set the list down on a spare crate. Then he added, "The ships set sail in half an hour on the dot! Good luck, and good day."

"Oh no!" Amy gasped. Dan had been placed on Natalie's ship, and she had been placed on Ian's ship! In fact, Ian had done this on purpose, to get Emily away from her brother to get to know her without "Jackie" interfering.

Amy told Dan, "I'm going to go talk to him about this. Maybe he'll switch us!" And then she walked toward Ian.

"Mr. Kabra, sir, would it be alright if my brother was on the same boat as me?" Amy barely pushed the words out her mouth, when Ian replied, "I'm sorry, but both boats are absolutely full. You will see him, in three short days, when we reach my island, Miss Wayne!"

Amy sighed, defeated. _Well, it was worth a try. _"Well, o.k. Sir. Have a nice ride over!" and began to leave, before Ian placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Meet me in my cabin tonight, 8:00, to discuss _business._" His breath tickled Amy's ear, and she held in her giggle until Ian was out of site.

Mean while, Natalie was sitting on her boat, thinking of the fact that she would have to _share _it with _employees! _She was in a funk.

_Nothing I can do now. _She sighed, and decided to look at the line of passengers coming aboard her boat, looking for someone, well, attractive.

_Too much muscle, not enough muscle, too fat, hey who's that? _She wondered as she gazed upon a boy with red hair, and a good physique. She didn't know it at the time, but it was Dan!

She ran down to the lower deck (and passenger's quarters) to meet up with this handsome fellow. As she was running, she tripped on her 3-inch heel of her new shoes (not quite broken in) and fell. She closed her eyes, expecting an impact, and when none came she opened her right eye, a tiny bit and saw that she was caught in the arms a the very same boy she had been observing! He picked her up on her feet, and said in a gorgeous Australian accent, "Hello Miss! You almost had quite a spill there. Jackie Wayne's the name! I must be going, now." Dan began to walk away, when Natalie grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. She said, "No I must thank you properly. I am Miss (she made sure to emphasize he Miss) Natalie Kabra. You are invited to my suite tonight, on the upper quarters, to dine. Tonight. 8:00."

Usually, Dan wouldn't want to sped a night with Natalie Kabra, but what man has ever passed up food? So he replied, "I'll count every second until 8:00, my dear" and kissed her hand for emphasis. He hoped, after that he got stake.

Then, the fog horns blew, and the two boats were off!

**Did you ever notice that the initials of Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill are Ik and Ak? It sounds like some one got the stomach flue! Don't get me wrong, I completely support Amian, I just noticed that coincidence.**

**Anyway, school is starting up again, and I will try to update every Sunday, but you know how school gets. So, for the next update, five reviews? If it's Sunday, and I don't have 5, I probably wont post, so REVIEW if you want to find out what happens!**


	7. Chapter 7 DINNER FOR FOUR

**First of all, to all my readers, I am so sorry I seem to have dropped of the face of the Earth, but my computer had a- GASP- virus. It is now 100% fixed! YAY! So I will officially post every Sunday now if I get 5 reviews. Now to Get to the story!**

8:00 - Ian's boat. 

Amy couldn't decide what to wear. She had looked through all the clothes she brought with her, and none seemed right. Finally, she decided on a shirt that had artistic paint splatters everywhere, and some very dark jeans.

She didn't usually wear make-up, and didn't own much, but she put on a thin coat of "Very Cherry" red lipstick and a pale blue eye shadow.

Amy looked at her self in the mirror. _Why do I care so much what he thinks? _A voice kept nagging at the back of her head. _Because, stupid, he is Ian Kabra: a rich, handsome, and… no! I can't think of him like that. He'll just hurt me again. _And then Amy lie down on her bed and felt pity for herself.

She checked her watch. Only 20 minutes left!

Meanwhile, in Ian's quarters, similar thoughts were going through his head.

_She isn't ever going to love you, so stop fooling yourself! Think Ian! Besides, she is just an employee. Mother and Father, well they wouldn't approve to say the least. Just an employee._

_Just an employee._

_Just an employee. _

_A very caring, sweet, hot employee! No, I must steer clear of those thoughts! _He mentally scolded himself, and then looked in the mirror. He was dressed in a black suit, with a red tie. His hair was combed, but rustled enough to look edgy. His smile, to top it all off, made him resemble a Greek Adonis!

Although his looks were as close to perfect as you could get, he sighed to the mirror. _She still won't fall for you, Ian. She might even have a boyfriend. _

At that thought, Ian slammed his hand on to his head, and fell back. He plopped on to his bed and moaned. He checked his watch.

_Only 20 minutes left! I'd better be there early! _And as quick as a whip, he ran out the door and to where his cabin met the main deck to wait for Amy.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The grandfather clock sang, as if to mock Ian. He had arrived at the meeting place earlier then planned and every second was painstaking. To pass the time Ian pulled out a copy of one of his favorite books, Pride and Prejudice. He was really getting in to the book, when silently, Amy walked in to the room.

She noticed what he was doing, and let out a gasp. Pride and Prejudice was her favorite book **(a.n. totally made up). **In fact, she had even brought along a copy on the boat!

Ian looked up. He smiled when he saw her expression. _I've seen that look a thousand times before: She had a CRUSH!_

Ian got up, and said, "Good evening, Emily. My you look lovely!" Amy blushed, but Ian truly meant it. "What would you like to eat?" he added.

"Whatever is fine." Amy sheepishly responded. "Where will we be eating?" Amy questioned.

"Follow me." Ian led her in to a lavish dining room that would put any country club to shame. It had one long table running perpendicular with the walls, about 25 feet long. The finest china and crystal dining set was put out, and Amy couldn't count all the different forks and spoons, let alone know what they were used for!

Then, Amy froze. There were only two chairs! She hadn't suspected a one on one meal with Ian!

Ian noticed Amy turning white and looking quite pale, and so he said, "Miss Wayne, are you not content with these dining arrangements?"

"Honestly, Ian, while this is lovely, I am a simple girl who would much rather dine on plastic on a fold-up table then eat this exquisite room." Amy said, not with much courage.

"Well, I… um… I had one other place in mind. Follow me, please." Amy reluctantly followed, worried because she was being led farther and farther in to the den of a Cobra.

8:27 - Natalie's boat

Natalie sighed. Slowly picking at her food she gazed at Dan. "Mr. Wayne, are you full?" she asked.

They were in a room similar to the one Ian had first led Amy in to, but this one was much fancier, with tapestries everywhere and a priceless rug from Indonesia. There was a violinist along with a harpist in the corner, playing a sweet melody.

Dan didn't respond to Natalie's question. He was to busy eating the delicacies that lay out in front of him. When Natalie had first shown him in to the room, he had skipped most conversation and almost immediately asked, "What's for dinner?" Of course, Natalie had planned out a seven-course meal, which she had described in detail to Dan. Of course, Dan had from that moment forward decided to milk the relationship with Natalie as far as it would go.

Natalie didn't care much that Dan didn't answer her. She liked even being in his presence. She sighed again, and continued watching him eats.

8:33 – Ian's boat

After five minutes, Ian had led Amy to a small outdoor area. It had a small circular table with a red tablecloth and a vase of carnations in the middle. The only light came from a candle on the table, and the stars that gloriously shone brightly in the open air.

It was perfect.

Amy slowly breathed in the salty sea air and smiled. Ian looked over at her, and she looked at him, and then Amy slowly looked away, blushing. The candlelight enhanced his coffee skin so it shimmered like a new penny.

Ian blushed as well, for he noticed that the stars had a new rival: Emily Wayne. For how could they not? She shined brighter then they ever could.

Ian pulled back a chair for Amy, and she sat. "What will we eat, Love?" Ian asked Amy. She paled for a second. _Love_ was the old nickname that Ian used to call her. Almost forgetting not to stutter Amy answered, "U-um… Spaghetti and meatballs. Please."

"Ooh! That sounds delicious. I will have the same. Jenkins, you heard the lady, spaghetti and meatballs all around." Ian told Jenkins, his butler.

"Did you know, Love, that Italy has the best Spaghetti in the world. Have you ever been there?"

"Once." Amy quickly answered. It had been a long time ago.

Amy looked up at Ian, and was mesmerized by his eyes. They were like amber, glorious and golden. _I guess, I am just like a bug! _Thought Amy. _Trapped in amber forever!_

"Oh! Really? Where else have you been?" Ian said, trying to keep the conversation going

Amy was caught off guard, and looked down at the tablecloth. "Not many places. I was poor as a child." That was half true. She was poor! Although, she had been many places, she hadn't been as many as Ian.

Ian pitied her. He never knew what it was like not having money, he had been rich all his life, but he did know what poor people could go through. Actually, he had done a report on poor people in 3rd grade! The teacher didn't care for it much, for the opening sentence was, _"Poor people clog up all the cities of the world and should be executed!" _

Ian chuckled to himself at that memory. Then, he reached over and grabbed Amy's hand. He was beginning to be thankful that she chose this room over the larger room, when Jenkins came through the doors followed by two servants carrying large plates of spaghetti.

"Dinner is served!"

8:39 – Natalie's boat

Dan burped. "Excuse you!" said Natalie. "What do you want for desert, Jackie? I could have the chef whip up some designer silk cupcakes!"

"Silk?" Dan asked. "I'm no expert at pop culture, but aren't those trendy cupcakes called Velvet cupcakes, not silk?"

"I have had my best chef, Luigi, develop a better formula then for the velvet cupcakes. Each miniature cake is personalized. They are called silk, because first they taste smoother than any other cake, and second, silk is finer than velvet."

Dan was drooling by the time Natalie was done talking. "Those sound…um…adequate." Dan smiled.

Soon, the chef was baking two designer cakes. Although the bakers on the ship were quick, they were not up to Natalie's standards. After a few minutes, Natalie complained, "What's taking so long!?!?" She got up to personally reprimand the chef in charge, when the unthinkable happened.

As Natalie was about to open the kitchen door, the chef ran out with both cupcakes! He tripped, and the platter of small pastries fell on Natalie! One cupcake landed in her hair and the other on her very expensive, but stylish, dress.

She Screamed. She HOWELED! And then she ran to her room, tears streaming down her cheek.

Dan scratched his head. "So… good food! It…tastes…umm…good?" Dan said to the chef who was cleaning up the spill. "So…umm…if you don't mind…I'll go now." And he left the fancy dining room, with a full stomach and a chuckle.

He thought what had happened was hilarious. He laughed all the way to his room. When he got there, a note was shoved under his door. It said:

_Dearest Jackie,_

_I apologize sincerely for my chef's behavior. He will be quickly terminated. I ask that we plan a make-up meal. How about breakfast? Meet my servant, Bruno, on the upper deck tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. Sharp._

_ See you then,_

_ Natalie Kabra_

Dan smiled. Another chance to enjoy the rich food of the Kabras! He would be ready, the next morning at ten.

9:02 – Ian's boat

The food was the best Amy had ever eaten. It had sent her taste buds in to a spin! The Spaghetti was seasoned just right, so that the flavor bounced of your tongue in an angle that when it hit your stomach, the felling was more then satisfactory. The meatballs were as easy to cut as butter, and cooked perfectly. Amy was almost done eating, and so was Ian.

With her last bite, Amy let out a sigh. "Well, I must be on my way. Would you walk me to my room?" Amy asked as she stood up. "Of course, Love. But I had a lovely time. Shall we do this tomorrow, same time same place?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Yes, we shall" she responded as she stood up.

Ian stood up too, and began walking toward the door. Suddenly, the boat rocked violently, and Amy was flung backwards in to Ian's arms. She looked up, and smiled at his radiant eyes. He smiled at her, and she said, "Thank you," In a voice only a bit stronger than a whisper.

"You have spaghetti sauce on your lip." Ian told Amy. Amy blushed, and looked down. "No no, Love," Ian said as he took her chin in his hand and raised it up high. "Let me help you get it off."

And he kissed her. Not a long, romantic kiss. More of a peck on the lips. "All better." He said with a smile.

Then he walked her in his arms all the way back to her room.

**How was that? Woo! I gave you guys a longer chapter because it has been so long! Enjoy it! 5 reviews before I post on Sunday. And, maybe not this Sunday, but next Sunday. My sister has this soccer thing, and I have to go with her! UGG! Oh well. Hope for the best.**


	8. Chapter 8 BREAKFAST CLUB

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.

Dan groaned. His Alarm clock was set for nine thirty, but it was still way to early for him. He, if given the choice, wouldn't be up at 12:30. He sat up with a jolt, remembering the last night's dinner spent with Natalie Kabra. He chuckled, and then remembered the reason for his alarm. He was eating breakfast with Natalie!

He was hoping for pancakes and waffles smothered in syrup.

Amy gained consciousness. Her eyes were still closed. Oh no she thought. It must have been all a dream! Ian last night, on my lips! I am so stupid. It was all a dream. All a dream. I am probably still in my dumpy apartment in-

BLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!

The foghorn reassured her that she was on Ian's boat, and it was not just a dream. Amy opened her eyes blinking slowly. She yawned and stretched her arms up high embracing the morning sun. She smiled. Then, memories flooded back to her of the previous night. She smiled an even larger smile and rolled on to her side. Amy was almost asleep again, when her stomach rumbled. She sighed, and stood up to get dressed. Quickly brushing her hair, then throwing on an old pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Making sure to put in her contacts, she grabbed her purse (with essentials like a life raft, a cell phone, and a few spare bucks).

Speaking of her phone, she wasn't even two steps out of the door when her phone rung. Everybody was kung foo fighting! DO DO DO DA DO DO DODODO rang the phone. It was Dan's programmed ring tone. "Hello?" Amy answered. "Was up sis? How did your date with the cobra go? Will I have a new step brother anytime soon?" Dan teased, although he had no idea how true his teasing might be.

"Umm... great. He will be putty in my hands in no time!" Amy halfway lied. In truth, Amy was conflicted. She wanted to take down the Lucian branch, but she was starting to re-fall in love with Ian! "How did your thing go with Natalie?" she asked to change the subject. "Oh my god! The food was delicious! And then a silk cupcake-"

"Silk Cupcake?"

"Long story short. And don't interrupt me! Anyway, a cupcake flew in to her face at the end- it wasn't even my fault! And the she sends me this apology letter, inviting me to breakfast! Actually, I am almost late to that. Got to go sis." The line went dead. Amy sighed, and was off to the breakfast buffet. She hoped they had strawberries!

* * *

Ian stared at the sealing, rubbing his temples. He closed his eyes, trying to find sleep. He tried to resist the urge to get up and take a Motrin, but finally gave in. He got out of his large bed and went to the bathroom. Staring at the black circles under his eyes, he sighed. He was losing sleep over Amy again.

The last night had been the worst in a long time. He didn't want to re visit the dream, but its memory was slowly reforming in his mind...

_A 14-year-old girl materialized on a cloud, next to a present day Ian. She was wearing a purple sweater. "Why, Ian? Why?" Tears were running out her jade eyes and down her cheeks._

_"I'm sorry!" He yelled. "If I could do one thing over in my life, I-"_

_"It's too late Ian. I AM DEAD!"_

_"But love, I-"_

_"DON"T EVER CALL ME THAT IAN COBRA! I DESPISE YOU! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

And then, Amy starts to disappear. Ian franticly grabs at her, but ends up scattering her molecules further in to oblivion. She starts laughing or maybe crying. The sound was a mix of the two, and it gets quieter as the dream fades...

Ian was truly sorry for what he did to Amy. He wished she was alive, and felt like he was betraying her because of Emily. He mourned Amy every day.

_It's funny_ he thought_. Ever since I met Emily, I have been dreaming Of Amy. Oh! It's probably my self-conscious feeling that I am besmirching Amy's memory._

_Ian, Amy was 14! STOP OBSESSING!_ Said a small part of his mind. But he ignored it. Slowly, Ian reached in to his suitcase for the purple sweater he had kept all these years. It was his home away from home. He smiled when he saw the shade of indigo that she had worn years ago.

A look of confusion ran over his face, as he realized no girl could ever take Amy's place. As nice as Emily was, he would have to take things a lot slower. Then he remembered the faint smell of lilac Emily wore, and the way her smile sparkled in the moonlight. With a sigh, he flopped down on the bed and tried to sort things out, to no avail.

Dan walked though the upper deck, looking for a servant of any kind. All most all the people he saw were workers, going off to do some sort of business or another. He was never a shy person, and so he stopped a woman in a bright blue suit and asked, "Excuse me miss, would you help me find Bruno?" She looked up, in to his eyes, and instantly smiled a warm grin.

"Of course, Mr.?" the short blonde woman asked. "Wayne. Jackie Wayne." Said Dan in his charming voice.

"My name is Stephanie, but my friends call me Steph!" said the girl with large blue fish eyes. "I am a maid on this boat, and will accompany the crew on the island. Bruno is a butler, and he is thin with bright blonde hair and a pencil mustache. He usually hands out over there when he has nothing to do." She pointed at a corner towards the center of the ship where a water fountain was. Sure enough, there was a middle-aged man with bright blonde hair, waiting in the shadows.

"Thanks Steph! See you around!" said Dan as he ran off towards Bruno. Although he couldn't see it, Stephanie was blushing. She dialed a number on her phone. "Hello?" said a musky voice from the other line. "It's dragonfang008." Said Stephanie. "Oh! Hey Steph! What's up? I know you went on that cruise and…"

"Lucy! This is not a secure line! Do I have to remind you to talk in code?"

_Interns. _Thought Stephanie. _Not worth the money I pay them._

"Oh! Right _dragonfang008. _Now, what did you need?" asked Lucy the intern.

"I need information. Check the records of Jackie Wayne. Oh, and be sure to include his room number on this boat. I need to know as quick as you do!" said the maid.

"Aye aye captain. ON THE DOUBLE!" said the intern as she hung up the cell phone.

Stephanie shook her head in disgust. _Oh well. What are you going to do?_ She thought as she walked off to clean the poop deck.

While Stephanie had been talking to Lucy, Bruno had led Dan up a small flight of stairs, and in to a small green room. The wallpaper was floral, and through the skylight in the roof the sun shone so brightly it almost hurt your eyes. The green shag carpet was soft, and Dan didn't notice one stain or flaw. In the corners of the room were real plants, like sunflowers and daisies, to complete the garden feel of the room.

Dan took in a big breath, and smelled every sweet flower combined in to a super fragrance that would match and perfume, and put it to shame. He usually preferred a citrus scent instead of floral, but when it was done so well he wasn't one to complain!

In the center of the room was a table set for two. It had a pale blue tablecloth, and spindly chairs that you only see in boutiques.

Dan checked his watch, and realized he was 5 minutes early. "Miss Kabra will be with you soon!" announced the middle-aged butler as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. Dan noticed he had a slight French accent. _Of course Natalie would have an authentic French Butler! _He thought to himself as he waited for his date.

He glanced at his watch again. Two minutes had passed, and no sign of Natalie. His impatient mind wandered.

Dan stood up, and stretched. He pet the carpet. _Funny, it wasn't as soft as I thought. ]_

Unknown to Dan, Natalie quietly slipped in to the room. She laughed when she saw him squatting on the carpet and petting the shag.

Dan turned around, slightly embarrassed. He gasped when he saw what Natalie was wearing. A full Victorian gown draped over her body, in many layers. It was woven of fine green silk, and white lace. She had her hair tied up in a bun and had placed an extravagant bonnet on her head, so full of ribbons and flowers Dan was surprised it would even stand! She truly looked like Scarlet O'Hara.

Dan, being a gentleman, pulled out the intertwined chair for Natalie as she sat down. "You look lovely." He said as he sat down after her. She smiled a dashing smile, and replied, "Yes. Of course I do."

A waiter quickly came out and handed them menus. He was afraid of Natalie, for all the staff had heard what had happened to their last chef. He swallowed his fear and left the room.

Natalie didn't have to look at the menu. She knew what she wanted: a strawberry pancake with whipped cream on top. Dan was still drooling over the menu.

After ten minutes, Natalie grew impatient. " What would you like Jackie?"

"I can't make up my mind! I have narrowed it down to two options though."

"Well, why don't you come back tomorrow and have the second option then?"

"Deal!" said Dan excitedly. " I'll have the pancakes with ice cream today. With orange juice on the side." He said.

"The Usual, please." Said Natalie to a servant in the back of the room. Dan hadn't noticed him before because he almost blended in to the walls. The servant wore a green suit, and his most defining characteristic was his height. He was no taller than the average sunflower, and he in fact been hiding behind a potted plant before taking the couple's orders.

He quickly went through the double doors at the one end of the room, and left Natalie and Dan in an awkward silence.

"So." She said

"So." He said.

"So, where are you from?" she asked. Dan remembered his cover story. "My sister and I grew up in New York. I never… um knew my parents very well. They didn't leave us much, and I was raised by a string of Family members until my sister was 18. She works for your brother, and I wasn't gonna let her go on an adventure all by herself! So here I am. How 'bout you?"

"Typical rich girl. Traveling. Shopping. Annoying brother." This was true, although Natalie left out the part about the 39 clues.

4 more minutes passed before Natalie said, "Jackie, what's your favorite color?" Dan was in shock, for Natalie actually caring about someone else was out of character. "Umm… maybe… blue?" Dan said nervously. Another awkward 7 minutes passed before two waiters came in carrying hot plates of food. Dan's stomach growled, right on cue, and they both dug in.

The aroma of the different kinds of pancakes mixing together was intoxicating. It was like the different personalities of Dan and Natalie mixing together to make some greater good. Natalie took a deep whip of the strawberries and vanilla and sighed. It was a very comforting smell.

However, Dan was too busy the whole time to notice the smell because he was filling his face with the fluffy vanilla pancakes that lay in front of him. His taste buds were in heaven, and he realized he might have to have breakfast with Natalie for the rest of his life.

Bzz. Bzz. The phone in Stephanie's pocket rang. She picked it up, and checked caller ID.

_Intern_ it read. She flipped the cover of the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi dragonfang008. I have what you wanted." Said Lucy.

"Well, please SPIT IT OUT!" said Stephanie impatiently. She tapped her foot in annoyance, but got a few strange looks from other employees on the deck. She rolled her eyes, and eagerly awaited the results from Lucy.

"He is staying in room A178 on deck C and he has a sister, a few years older than him who works for Ian Kabra as a secretary. They own an apartment, and he is not married, yet. That is all I could get on short notice, and I will inform you if anything else is discovered."

"Excellent! Now, call me soon, Lucy. Too-ta-loo!" and Stephanie hung up without hearing the intern's response.

Natalie smiled as Dan finished his pancake. This had gone much better than last night. Well, at least her clothes were yet to be soiled. "May I escort you back to your room? " she asked when he was completely finished. "Of course." He said.

They began the descent from the winding staircase that led back to the deck. Natalie pulled up her skirts, so she wouldn't trip. When they got to the deck, Dan held open the door for Natalie. She thanked him and walked through.

Natalie glanced up at Dan as he took his place along side her once again. For a moment she got lost in his eyes, but that was all it took.

She, forgetting her surroundings, tripped over her long skirts on fell headfirst in to the pool! The Kabras had paid for a deep pool, maybe 8 feet. Natalie was usually a good swimmer, but with all her heavy dressings she sunk to the bottom! Without wasting a moment, Dan dove in headfirst and tried to pull her up. She was much to heavy! Using quick thinking, he ripped off her heavy dress and bonnet and pulled her to the top of the water. When he finally dragged them out of the pool, they were pouring wet and panting.

Natalie was extremely embarrassed, as was Dan, for she was in nothing but her under wear! Blushing, Dan took off his shirt and gave it to her. It was wet, but it was something!

Natalie put on his long white t-shirt and said, "Thanks. I would be dead if you hadn't saved me!" and she leaned over and gave him a kiss. Blushing a deeper shade of red, he got up and offered Natalie his hand. She took it, but didn't let go when she stood up. The rest of the walk to Dan's room was in silence, but perfect. Before she left him alone, Natalie gave Dan one more kiss. Not a quick peck, but a tender kiss full of passion. She breathed in through her nose and smelled the faint scent of chlorine on both her and Dan.

Breaking the kiss, She looked up at him and said, "Thank you. See you tomorrow. Same time, same place." And she walked away.

Exhausted, Dan went in his room and flopped on his bed. He was going to take a well-deserved nap.

She smiled as she walked to his room. She sighed. She pulled something out of her purse, and set it at his door. He would soon find it, and he would know whom it was from. She smiled, and knocked on the door. Dan answered it and looked around, but his guest had slunk away in to the night. He looked down, and picked up a bouquet of roses. Not pink or peach roses, which were a sign of friendship, but red roses a sign of romance. He smelled them. They were lovely. Looking for a card, he found none and knew whom they were from. Smiling he closed his door and went about putting the roses in a vase.

**Well! What did you think? If I get a ton of great reviews, I might write and post tomorrow! I need ideas for Ian/Amy's date. Oh, and I got a comment I was going in to the Iamy too fast, so that's why I had him dreaming about Amy and going slower with Emily who is actually Amy that he hasn't found out yet! Wow, it sounds like a soap opera. Any way, please review. Oh, and my sis won her soccer thing last weekend. YAY! 5 reviews and I post next Sunday, but a TON of reviews and I'll try to post tomorrow! **

**AUTHOR AWAY! **


	9. Chapter 9 THE FLAMING KABRA

Stephanie smiled. She threw off her black ninja mask and set it on the couch of her small cabin. Her brain was still intoxicated with the sight of Jackie Wayne picking up the flowers she left for him. She walked over to the radio and clicked the green on button. "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne blasted loud.

Stephanie sighed, and relaxed to the music. She subtly danced to the mini fridge snagging a coke. Laying down on the couch she closed her eyes.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Her eyebrows knit together in annoyance as her cell phone vibrated. She sighed as she answered, "Hello?"

"Oh!" said a slightly geeky voice. "Hey Steph- I mean Dragonfang008. Sorry, the code is still new to me. I just recently joined!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, and then said, "That's okay. Just, you know, a top-secret organization that if the Kabras find out we will both probably be hauled off to some Lucian stronghold. PLEASE REMEMBER CODES!!!"

Lucy was shocked to reality and shook her head as her boss's words rolled in her throbbing head. "Well gee, boss, if you don't want me to tell you what I found," said Lucy playfully and defeated.

"No, no continue." Said Stephanie. _INTERNS!!!_

"Well it's the most peculiar thing. There is no record of him or his sister until ten years ago. Actually, their first things on record were only few days after the funeral of a few of your relatives- Cahill side. Now that I think about it, they should have been about the same age as Jackie and his sister- same genders too. Lets see, they were orphans. Not a bit of family to their name except, Alistair Oh."

Stephanie spit out her coke. Well, she knew Alistair quite well. "That's definitely helpful. Thank you, Lucy. Look up anything else you can find on these orphans or Jackie Wayne. What were these orphans names?"

"Looks like, Amy and Dan Cahill. See you boss."

_Time to make a call with an old associate of mine. _Thought Lucy. _I hope this number is recent! _She pulled out a scrap of paper with a few numbers written on it, written in messy cursive. If you squinted at the paper in the right light, it looked like a faded advertisement for microwaveable burritos.

Amy was ecstatic. She took a deep breath in, and took a deep breath out.

Slowly she stood up, and slipped in to her dress for the evening. It was a black cocktail dress cut to the knee. It had a circle of silver just above the waist, and was sleeveless. It didn't have much twirl, but it had spunk.

Amy curled her hair in ringlets, and placed a thin layer of pale pink lipstick on her lips. She dusted her eyelids with a gold shadow. As a final touch, she put on silver earrings to match the stripe in the middle of her dress.

Squeezing her eyes as a reaction to the nervousness in her stomach, she spun around towards the full-length mirror. Slowly opening one eye after the next she gasped.

She was definitely getting better at makeup, with practice.

One though ran through her mind; Ian. She wanted to be with him. To hold him close. For him to be _hers_.

Trying to calm her rapid heartbeat, she took deep breaths. Putting in her contacts, she glanced at her dazzling reflection one more time. Checking the clock, she raced out of her cabin.

When she turned the corner of the place she had met Ian the night before, she was disappointed to not see him there yet. Sitting on the chair in the corner Amy pouted.

She checked the clock:

8:04

8:07

8:15

8:19

Sighing she realized she had been yet again hurt by the Kabra boy. Stood up. Turning the corner, she looked at her feet defeated. Suddenly, she bumped in to something tall, sturdy, and with the slightest smell of burnt popcorn.

Looking up she was relived to see Ian in his dashing tux staring down at her like she was water to a burning man. Smiling and reassured, she laughed and said, "I thought you stood me up. What happened?"

"Well, it's embarrassing." Said Ian blushing.

"Well, anything to keep me waiting is worth telling. Go on…"

Sighing Ian explained, "Well it seemed like everything was going well. Technically, This is all my sister's fault…"

_Earlier that evening…_

Ian was almost ready for his evening with Emily. All he needed to do was put on his tie. Reaching for a maroon colored silk tie, Ian fastened it around his neck.

He was almost out the door when his cell phone rang. He sighed. Checking his watch, It was 7:54.

He had time.

Answering his phone he said, "Hello?"

"Ian! I am absolutely in LOVE! There is this fabulously handsome boy, I've told you about him before I'm sure, and he did the most wonderful thing for me today…" using her trademarked Natalie way of talking, she explained her encounter with Jackie as Ian twitted his fingers, constantly checking his watch.

As Natalie droned on about how she will miss shopping but Jackie might keep her mind off it, Ian went to check his calendar he hung over his toaster and by the blender in his small kitchen. _Only one more day until we are on the mainland. One day._

He checked his watch as Natalie continued on. 8:04! He was late!

"Umm, Natalie, I am late. So, umm…" Ian began, but was quickly cut off by, " Don't you dare hand up on me IAN KABRA!"

Suddenly Ian smelt something burning. Looking down, he saw his tie stuck in the toaster that had gotten turned on! In the struggle to pull it out, his red tie caught on fire!

"Natalie, I'M ON FIRE!"

"IAN DON'T YOU DARE" but she was too late, for he had hung up.

While running around his cabin bumping in to different appliances, turning them on and off, with a tie on fire Ian screamed at the top of his lungs. The blender turned on. The radio blasted and "I kissed a Girl" by Katie Parry. "Ugg!" He yelled.

He ran to the sink and hurriedly turned on the water. He burned his fingers in the process, but eventually got the flame out. Checking his watch, he realized it was 8:13.

Running in to his bedroom he ransacked his clothes for another tie. When he found a dark green one with silver stripes, he quickly tied it on and headed toward the door.

As he was about to turn the doorknob, two firemen burst through the door knocking Ian over then spraying him with foam.

"Don't worry sir," said the taller of the two. "This fire will be out… in…no… time?"

After they realized that there was no fire, they apologized, and quickly slunk out of the room before Ian could fire _them_.

Sitting up, Ian would have reminded you of the stay puff marshmallow man. He was completely covered from head to toe in foam! If you have ever been covered in foam, you know it's thick, sticky, and a heck of a mess to clean up!

Groaning Ian checked his watch. 8:17.

As quick as he could, he changed in to a new suit and a navy blue tie. He checked his watch. 8:19.

He jogged to Emily and their rendezvous point.

"Look, I have the burnt fingers to prove it!" he said as he held up his hand. Faint red marks ran across the center of his palm. "No, I believe you," said Amy. "The burnt popcorn smell gave it away!"

"Do you forgive me?" Ian pleaded. Suddenly and irrationally Amy started laughing. Although it was hard to admit, Amy's laugh was contagious and Ian joined in. Maybe he was finally releasing all the tension and stress he had built up worrying that Emily would stay angry with him. Maybe he was a little lost in her eyes. Or maybe they shared a moment.

All at once it got quiet, and they just stared in to one another's eyes, moving closer to each other by the second. Ian suddenly turned his face away with a pained expression.

"You must be hungry. It's late." Whispered Ian.

"Yeah. Sure." Amy said as she nodded choking back tears. She had been rejected before, and its cold cruel shell surrounded her.

What she didn't know is it hurt Ian twice as much to resist!

Following Ian through the extravagant dining room and in to the back room that was outside, Amy was completely quiet.

The tablecloth had been changed to a deep purple, similar to plum. Candles were lit, and three daffodils sat in a blue vase in the middle of the circular table. The waiters had set out a basket of bread, and a small plate of butter next to it. The ocean air hit Amy's nostrils and each breath swirled around in her lungs like the essence of salt would never leave. She never wanted it to.

Ian desperately wanted to grasp Emily and pull her closer than she had ever been to him. Everything about her was stunning! He would have to settle with gazing at her gorgeous smile for then, and resisting was harder than not kissing her before.

A waiter came after a while, spoiling the romantic, awkward, and fulfilling silence. "What shall we be having tonight?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Amy asked for the ravioli, and again Ian copied her. Amy reached for a piece of bread, and Ian started up some conversation. "What colors would you say describe you most completely?" before his sentence was finished, Amy was chewing.

Swallowing quickly, she answered, "Turquoise. It was my favorite color shirt when I was eleven. And, jade. It was the color of my mother's eyes. Finally, purple. It always seems to be the mood I'm in. How about you?"

"Well, I have always loved the color red. I had a snake in high school named Red." Amy giggled. Of course a Lucian would have a pet snake! "I have adored the color gold. Such power to that color. Finally, I have always loved jade."

If she were waiting for an explanation, Amy would never get one. Ian loved Jade because it was the color of Amy's eyes and was not going to bring up a past girlfriend to a present one. Smart boy.

Thankfully, the waiters raced out of the double doors with the ravioli. The steaming plates were set in front of the two young Cahills. Amy smelled in the fumes of the pasta, and was transported back to when Grace would cook her warm meals when she was sick. Ian was reminded of the school cafeteria of the boarding school he was sent to when he was 10. Sighing, he took a bite.

Both Amy and Ian enjoyed the best meal of their lives.

Sipping a drink of her milk, Amy received a milk mustache. Laughing Ian reached across the table with his perfect hand in a napkin and wiped her face. Amy wished her would have wiped it the same way as the previous night, with his lips, but had no opposition to the current situation.

"Do you like the country, or the city better?" Amy asked once she was so stuffed of pasta. "Well, to tell you the truth, I have only been to the country once or twice. Both times with Natalie and to tell you the truth, a vacation is never relaxing with her around."

Laughing, Amy took another sip of milk. "Once we're done with this expedition, maybe you and I could go to the country. I think I might be a better traveling partner than Natalie." She joked. Ian smiled, and said, "I'd like that."

Gazing in to each other's eyes, the two Cahills continued their meal.

"Hello?" answered a voice much worn by time and pain, and surprisingly burritos.

"Alistair! An old ekat friend of yours would like a word with you." Said an undercover maid.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Alistair firmly.

"I thought you might remember you old friend. Remember the salt attack of '93?"

"Stephanie? How are you- I… I- what do you need?" said Alistair a little shakily.

"An old man's wise words. Do you know of a Jackie Wayne?"

The voice on the other line went silent for a long period of time. Finally, Alistair answered, "Why do you need to know?"

"Jackie, and his dear sister Emily, has become a recent fascination of mine."

"I know no one… under those names." Alistair said, and Stephanie recognized the hesitation in his voice. Making her move, Stephanie said, "Oh so no reason to protect them? I might have orders to eliminate them…"

"NO! I mean… umm… oh." Alistair said giving up. "Just please don't hurt Amy or Dan- I mean Jackie or Emily, I mean- ignore that. A simple slip of the tongue. Alzheimer's. Not as young as I used to be"

Stephanie was smiling. She knew all she needed to know. "Alright Alistair. I won't hurt them- yet. I'm tired; I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight." And Stephanie hung up.

Eagerly she dialed Lucy.

Ian kissed Amy's hand.

After they had both finished dinner and split a chocolate lava cake, Ian had requested to walk Amy to her room.

"Goodnight." Amy whispered. "Ian, I can't thank you enough. You have been so kind. What can I possibly do to repay you?"

"Emily, you like me for me. Not my power or money and that's all I can ever ask. Sleep well."

Kissing her hand again, he turned and walked back towards his room. She stared for a long time down the hallway, even after Ian had passed out of her line of sight. She suddenly grabbing her heart and ran in to her room. Only pausing to turn on "High School Never Ends" by Bowling For Soup she flopped on he bed.

Singing loudly for hours, she couldn't seem to shake Ian from her mind. Her neighbors would defiantly have a rough night. Finally she turned off the music and was about to go to sleep. Every time she was about to loose consciousness, his image floated in to her brain. Smiling, she sighed breathed in remembrance of his sweet scent. Exhaling, a smile on her lips she though of him

_His compassionate movements, his caring gaze…_

But too soon the inner turmoil of their relationship skimmed her mind. Wondering if he would ever find out she was Amy! Or if she should tell him. Sighing a completely different way she turned over in her bed, trying to ease Ian out of her mind. The process started all over again then.

She was lucky that she fell asleep, for she would need all her strength the next day: the day they reach the island.

**Woo! I am super super sorry for not updating sooner. Better late than never, right? The plot is slowly building, and so are the relationships! To all those anxious for Ian to know Emily is Amy, please please be patient because a relationship needs to really build up before it can hurt. **

**On the Stephanie subject: tell me what you think! I tried to do a little foreshadowing with the song she is listening to at the beginning, I want to see if you can guess what. Do you love or hate her?**

**Sorry for the small out of character bit of Alistair- his slip up is crucial to the story.**

**I love reviews and praise all who leave them! Ta ta for now Tiggers…**


End file.
